Silencio (Yokozawa x Kirishima)
by butterflyblueyaoi
Summary: En el dia mas feliz, su mundo se oscurece, pero ¿Será que el destino es cruel, o será que le dara ese dia la mejor de las noticias?


LOS PERSONAJES DE SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SU MUY INGENIOSA AUTORA Y YO SOLOS LOS TOMARE PRESTADOS PARA MI HISTORIA.

Silencio

_"¿Por qué?"_

Se pregunta ansioso, pero nadie tiene la respuesta. Se asoma de nuevo al pasillo y lo mira. Han pasado meses, el corazón galopa en su pecho. Su cabello, sus ojos, sus manos y !oh si¡ su sonrisa. Nada en él ha cambiado. El destino parece querer jugarle un mala pasada. ¿Por qué allí? ¿Por qué ahora?

Su frente se humedece con un frio sudor. Mientras lo ve sonreír, mientras anhela que aquella sonrisa fuera para él. Un dolor lacerante lo recorre. Es una franca burla o una mala broma de la vida, que la persona que había anhelado ver por meses estuviera allí, en ese inoportuno momento.

Un gemido se escapa de sus labios y se recuesta de la pared respirando profundo.

_"No es justo"_

Piensa con indignación, lleva tanto tiempo escondiéndose, sintiéndose a salvo y a la vez tan perdido. Y justo en ese momento en el que todo debería ser paz y tranquilidad aparece esa persona a voltear su vida de cabeza.

_"¿Por qué no te quedaste en el olvido?"_

Respira y camina como puede alejándose de aquel que perturba su estabilidad.

—¿Que haces aquí con tu sonrisa odiosa? ¿Que haces aquí rodeándote de nuevo de todos los que acrecientan tu ego? Tú, que lo dejaste todo por ir tras una mentira. Porque no te quedaste allí, y me dejaste seguir en paz.

Cuando el dolor le da tregua y sus piernas le responden, camina con más rapidez, salir de allí es su prioridad. No verlo más, no recordarlo y no darle la oportunidad de saber que justo ese día, alguien a quien también dejo en el olvido viene al mundo.

Le molestan las miradas inquisidoras de quienes alguna vez fueron sus compañeros. Todos se preguntan que hace él allí, porque volvió. A esas alturas ya todos saben que ostenta un prestigioso cargo en el lugar donde trabaja. Que puede buscar ahora en aquel pequeño lugar de sus recuerdos.

Su mirada lo busca ansiosa, pero entre las caras de los que lo saludan, no lo encuentra. Pasados los meses se ha dado cuenta de su error, comprendió que estaba equivocado y haberle dicho adiós le pesa como nada jamás le ha pesado.

—¿Que haces aquí. —Le pregunta una voz molesta y ampliamente conocida. Se voltea y le sonríe, pero no consigue la misma respuesta.

—¿No crees que un bienvenido sonaría mejor?

—No se le da la bienvenida al que se fue sin despedida.

El aludido supone que lo merece, hizo todo de tan mala forma que no puede reprochar aquel trato. De pronto una suave voz que se escucha ansiosa, les corta las explicaciones.

—Takano san...Takano san, el bebe... el bebe ya viene.

El aludido palidece cuando se da la vuelta para callar al pequeño que viene corriendo y gritando de alegría, no se da cuenta que con su movimiento oculta a la persona a la que quiere ocultarle un hermoso secreto. Ritsu llega hasta él casi sin aliento, cuando va a decir algo, una expresión en los ojos de Takano lo evita, son tantos años conociéndolo, tantos años amándolo, que lo entiende hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Sin que Takano lo haya dicho él ya lo sabe. Se asoma tras la espalda de su esposo y allí lo ve. Como le duele esa sonrisa, cada destello de la deslumbrante esencia de esa persona, es un mar de lágrimas que ha derramado el que ellos cuidan, el que ellos aman.

—Tú. —Grita con molestia dándole un fuerte empujón. —¿Que haces aquí?...Vete... vete... hoy no, hoy no.

La andanada de rencor y rabia se ha transformado en llanto. Llora porque sabe que alguien va a sufrir, llora porque siente que ya ha sufrido demasiado. Takano lo toma de las manos y lo acerca a su pecho, besa su cabello, acaricia su espalda suavemente, murmura algo suave en su oído y las lágrimas desaparecen.

Ritsu, se va sin decir nada mas, ni siquiera lo mira. Tiene algo importante que hacer, tiene algo valioso que defender. Takano se encargara de alejar las sombras, el se lo ha prometido, se lo ha dicho dulcemente al oído.

_"Yo hare que se vaya, no los lastimará mas, te lo prometo. Búscalo y llévalo contigo, estaré con ustedes en seguida"_

—Creo que no debí venir.

Su razón lo entiende, pero su corazón lo ha guiado hasta allí, con pasos firmes y seguros. Takano suspira, alguna vez fueron amigos, pero ahora solo es alguien a quien debe alejar a como dé lugar.

—Cuando te fuiste dejaste atrás muchos baches. No es fácil olvidar y perdonar es casi imposible. Yo no soy quien para juzgarte, pero si se que fui tu amigo, y me decepcionaste. Aun no entiendo porque tomaste las decisiones que tomaste, pero con ellas te llevaste a alguien muy querido por delante y eso ni Ritsu ni yo lo vamos a perdonar. Por favor si es que aun nos aprecias vete, el no necesita verte en este momento. El merece que lo dejes seguir en paz.

Takano se queda mirándolo, con desafío, deseando que le diga algo que justifique su actuación, pero nada sale de sus labios, solo se da la vuelta y se va, otra vez sin decir adiós.

El largo pasillo se ha hecho cada vez más largo, y cuando por fin llega al ascensor de servicio, esta empapado de sudor y lágrimas.

—Maldito...maldito... maldito.

Murmura apretando con saña el botón, el momento que esperó con tanta ilusión y que debía ser el más feliz del mundo, se ve empañado con su aparición. Tal parece que esa persona que tanto amó, que tanto ama, solo desea destruirlo. Su celular comienza de nuevo a sonar. Es Ritsu que lo busca desesperado, pero él no quiere estar allí, tiene que irse antes que el dolor y el vacio en su corazón lo devoren.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, hay médicos y enfermeras, nadie nota su dolor, nadie ve su angustia. Arrinconado en una esquina del pequeño cuadrado respira profundo muchas veces alejando el dolor de su cuerpo, pues el de su corazón no se irá jamás. La gente se baja y en el ascensor solo queda una persona. ¿Como no distinguió su aroma? ¿Como no vislumbró su rostro?

Cuando se da cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde, una mano grande y poderosa, pisa el botón de parada, y de los labios de esa persona sale una pregunta que jamás deseó responder.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El corazón es un musculo fuerte y valeroso, y eso lo comprueba Yokozawa en ese momento, pues aunque su corazón está lleno de emociones en este instante, sigue su andar sin detenerse, aunque él hubiese deseado que así fuera. Miedo, rabia, impotencia, dolor, amor, nostalgia, deseo. Es un torbellino arrasando su malherido corazón, es la marea alta y las grandes olas, amenazando con hundir la frágil barca que es su vida.

¿Porque no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué no lo busco? ¿Porque pasó meses llorando su ausencia?

—Porque te amaba y no quería que me miraras de nuevo, como me miraste aquel día, en el que me dijiste que te casarías con ella.

Yokozawa extendió su mano temblorosa para quitar la pausa del ascensor y salir corriendo de allí. Tiene algo importante que hacer, y es lo último que hará, pues ya no le quedan fuerzas para seguir luchando. Takano y Ritsu cuidarán a su bebe y el se entregará finalmente al sueño profundo de la muerte, allí no sentirá más dolor, más miedo, mas nostalgia, mas pena.

Kirishima toma su mano para detenerlo, y la pequeña cabina se agita con fuerza oscureciéndose por un instante. Un gemido profundo sale de los labios de Yokozawa. Kirishima lo sostiene con fuerza esperando que el temblor pase. Las luces de emergencia se encienden. Yokozawa tiembla entre los brazos de su amor, no sabe si por miedo o por dolor.

—Fue un temblor, tocaré la señal de emergencia para que sepan que estamos atrapados.

Un nuevo dolor, más fuerte y despiadado hace que Yokozawa grite desvalido. En ese instante él sabe lo que pasa. Kirishima también lo descubre al sentir la humedad en el suelo.

—Rompiste fuente. —Murmura entre asustado y feliz, sujetándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Yokozawa, se encuentra sin saber que sentir. Esta perdido y desprovisto de emociones, como si su alma se hubiese cansado de tanto vaivén, dejando solo al armazón de piel y huesos que es su cuerpo. Kirishima toca la alarma varias veces y con cuidado lo recuesta en el suelo sobre su gran abrigo. Yokozawa comienza a gemir en medio de una contracción, pero su llanto se apacigua al sentir unas suaves manos acariciandole las caderas, una dulce voz que le da aliento. En medio de su shock emocional logra sentir un poco de alivio.

Zen sabe que al romper fuente las cosas están cerca de acabar, lo ha visto. En su vida como médico le ha tocado atender uno que otro parto. Mira a Yokozawa y lo ve apretar los ojos con fuerza y morderse los labios, La vida tiene extrañas coincidencias, mira que llevarlo allí, justo el día en que su hijo vendra al mundo, y lo mejor es que son sus manos las que lo traeran.

—Necesito revisarte, voy a quitarte el pantalón.

Yokozawa lo ve sin mirarle, está en shock y Zen lo sabe, pero aun así le habla para que este sereno, para que lo deje hacer su trabajo y mantenerlos a los dos a salvo.

Kirishima ahora en su faceta de medico mira fascinado la anatomía de su paciente. El cuerpo humano en toda su magnificencia, capaz de haber mutado de tan perfecta forma, capaz de haber logrado lo que la ciencia no pudo, la habilidad de un hombre para gestar una criatura en su interior. Nunca se sabrá qué proceso químico degenero esa mutación y aun es un misterio el funcionamiento completo del aparato reproductor, pero esta allí y es tan perfecto, como real. El cuerpo ha recreado cada fase, dándole al hombre no solo la capacidad de concebir, sino de dar a luz e incluso de amamantar. Han pasado años y aun los médicos se maravillan de aquel acto que solo la naturales pudo obrar.

Kirishima, deja a un lado su racionalidad medica y mira con amor y nostalgia el redondo vientre, la piel tensa, y suave. Lo acaricia con cuidado y siente una magia tan especial, un encanto que lo conecta con su hijo. Yokozawa gime de nuevo y Kirishima aparta los dulces pensamientos para ser profesional. El canal se ha abierto a casi siete centímetros. Eso lo hace respirar con alivio, aun faltan unas horas, quizás los sacaran a tiempo para que Yokozawa y su hijo puedan ser atendidos como es debido.

Lo cubre con su camisa y acaricia su cabello.

—Vamos a salir de aquí, vamos a traer a nuestro hijo al mundo. Y después que descanses y estés mas tranquilo, te contare todo lo que me llevo a hacer lo que hice. Ojala sepas entenderme y perdonarme.

Yokozawa escucha cada palabra, la duda puede más que el miedo, las ganas de saber son más fuertes que el dolor. El deseo de acabar con aquel silencio que lo ha envuelto por tantos meses, lo lleva a decir.

—Di...dilo...ahora. —Pide casi sin aliento, en medio de otra contracción.

Kirishima lo acuna entre sus brazos, se acomoda con él en una de las esquinas del ascensor, acaricia su vientre con ternura y finalmente comienza su relato...

_Ella murió hace un mes. Cuando la conocí era una chica alegre, inteligente y simpática. No soñábamos ni siquiera salir juntos en esa época aun éramos niños que se ocupaban mas de los video juegos que de las chicas. Pero ella era diferente, demasiado curiosa, demasiado precoz._

_Una tarde cuando regresaba del colegio me la encontré en la puerta de mi casa, sus padres habían salido y ella se había quedado fuera sin llave. La invite a pasar aun cuando en mi casa tampoco había nadie. No supe como paso, pero de un momento a otro estábamos en mi cama besándonos. Ese día hicimos el amor, descubrí con ella mil emociones que jamás había sentido._

_Lo seguimos haciendo cada día, cada instante que podíamos, recuerdo que me escapaba y les daba cualquier excusa para verme con ella. Incluso una vez Takano y tú riñeron conmigo por no acompañarlos a un juego. Pero era tan excitante mi juego con ella, que valía la pena la pelea con mis amigos._

_No había sentimientos involucrados, no puedo decir que era amor, lo que me llevaba a ella. Creo que era la curiosidad de la juventud, el deseo que siente por primera vez el cuerpo, lo fácil que era para nosotros desnudarnos y recorrernos entre besos sin sentido. _

_Un día falto a la cita, la espere por horas y nunca llego, así pasaron días, hasta que me decidí a ir a su casa. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando su padre me informo que ella y su madre se habían ido de la ciudad y que el muy pronto las alcanzaría._

_Sentí nostalgia unos días, era como si hubiese perdido una buena, muy buena amiga. _

Un gemido y un sollozo de Yokozawa cortan su relato. Media hora ha pasado desde que lo reviso, aun así las contracciones parecen acortar su espacio en el tiempo, lo que lo hace fruncir el ceño.

— Que... ¿que paso después?

Suspira aliviado, cuando el dolor parece pasar y Yokozawa más calmado pide oír el resto de la historia.

_Lo que paso después es parte de nuestra historia, el tiempo siguió pasando. Nos graduamos de la preparatoria y entramos a la universidad. Takano y Ritsu que siempre estuvieron enamorados se casaron y tú y yo seguíamos en una zona neutral en nuestra relación._

_Yo supe que te había amado desde hace mucho tiempo, eras mi mejor amigo, mi compañero. Las emociones que sentí con ella eran ínfimas al lado de las que sentía con solo besarte. Pero tú no parecías sentir lo mismo. Takano me reprochaba mis miedos. Decía que Ritsu era igual que tu de cerrado, pero que él supo ver mas allá de esa coraza, que yo debía hacer lo mismo. _

_Pero yo tenía mis reservas, pues aunque te entregabas a mí, aunque me dabas tu amor no podía dejar de sentir, que esa entrega y ese amor no eran completos. En esa indecisión estaba cuando un día me llego una carta. Esa tarde sentí el peso del mundo caer sobre mis hombros. Ella me relataba porque se había ido. Había quedado embarazada en uno de nuestros encuentros, sus padres nunca supieron que yo era el padre y como ella se negó a decirlo la sacaron del país. Cuando la niña nació la dieron en adopción. Ella rogo y suplico pero no consiguió nada. Cinco años después sus padres murieron en un accidente y ella que no les había perdonado el que le causaran tal dolor, uso todo el dinero que le dejaron para buscar a la niña y recuperarla. Un año paso hasta que dio con su paradero y logro recuperarla. Para ese entonces ya se había gastado todo el dinero que tenia y se vio forzada a trabajar duro para mantenerla._

_Cuatro años después cansada y desgastado hizo lo único que pudo hacer. Por el bien de nuestra hija, me busco. Nos citamos en un café y cuando la vi me impresione de lo demacrada y cansada que se veía. Me presento a una niña linda de diez años, con un cabello tan hermoso como era el de ella, con una personalidad tan vivaz como la que ella tenía. Y tan parecida a mí que me dio miedo y también me lleno de un amor que no sabía se podía sentir._

_Conforme pasaron los días me enamore de mi hija, y me apegue a la pequeña vida de familia que ellas llevaban. Las acomode en un pequeño departamento, les di todo lo que pude para que estuvieran cómodas y de repente sentí que estaba cómodo en aquel lugar. Mi miedo de que tú no me amaras me jugó una mala pasada y me hizo tomar malas decisiones. Y cuando fui ese día a decirte que me casaba espere de alguna forma que me detuvieras, que me dijeras que me amabas, pero tu una vez más guardaste silencio, mantuviste tu pose fría e imperturbable, me entregaste tu cuerpo como si fuera eso solo lo que nos unía, y con tristeza decidí que había sido lo mejor para los dos._

_Tarde me di cuenta de mi error y por una afortunada o quizás desafortunada casualidad, pues revisando las cosas que me lleve de tu casa encontré un montón de cartas que nunca me entregaste._

Yokozawa cierra los ojos y suspira con tristeza, había pensado que había perdido aquellas cartas, nunca imagino que las tenia Zen.

— ¿Por qué... por qué...?! Ahí... maldición!

Zen masajea con cuidado sus caderas, y responde la pregunta que Yokozawa no termina de hacer, pues el dolor de nuevo lo hace gemir.

_¿Por qué no te busque?... ella estaba muy enferma, esa era una de las razones por las que me había buscado, quería que Hiyori tuviera a su padre antes de que ella muriera, no quería que nuestra hija sufriera de nuevo siendo enviada a un orfanato. Fue muy difícil renunciar a ti, teniendo la certeza de cuanto me amabas. Pero le debía a ella y a mi hija al menos el tiempo que le quedara de vida. Y así lo hice, me dedique a hacerla feliz, a conocer a mi hija a amarla y mimarla, esperaba de alguna forma que tu amor estuviera para mí cuando yo volviera y si no era así, deseaba que tu encontraras a alguien que te hiciera feliz._

Yokozawa lo mira con tristeza apretando su mano en medio de un fuerte dolor.

—Yo no... he dejado de amarte... Siempre te ame.

Logra decir cuando la contracción pasa dejándolo letárgico y agotado.

—Lo se... ahora lo sé. No llevarías a nuestro hijo si no fuera así, ni lo amarías tanto como se nota que lo amas.

Kirishima lo besa despacio, agradeciendo poder hacer aquello que había deseado hacer por tanto tiempo. El beso se ve interrumpido por otro gemido, esta vez más fuerte y una exclamación llena de miedo que sale de los labios apretados de Yokozawa.

—Creo que... ya viene.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, médicos y enfermeras esperan prestos a atender. Takano y Ritsu que se encuentran en el tumulto sonríen con genuina felicidad al ver a Yokozawa sostener entre sus brazos a una pequeña y hermosa criatura que está envuelta en la camisa de su padre. Zen sonríe contento con una mirada brillante y hermosa. Los labios de ambos se encuentran en un dulce beso cuando Yokozawa es subido a la camilla.

El pequeño bebe aferrado a su pecho duerme sereno. Ritsu lo mira embobado y Takano le sonríe feliz, agradecido de que sus amigos por fin hayan encontrado la paz que tanto necesitan.

Unos meses después en una soleada mañana, una familia feliz, juega en el parque. Una niña hermosa que más parece un ángel, carga sonriendo a su hermanito, mientras su papi le sonríe y le saca miles de fotos. No muy lejos alguien los observa extasiado, está esperando que le den unos helados y mientras aprovecha para mirar maravillado a su familia. De pronto una brisa suave lo acaricia, y un lejano recuerdo viene a su mente.

_"Me has dado tanto, que nunca podre agradecértelo, solo quiero pedirte una última cosa. Cuando yo cierre los ojos, búscalo y se feliz, se que él la amara como tú la amas y así podre dormir en paz para siempre"_

—Tenías razón hermosa. Soy muy feliz y el la ama con locura. La cuidare hasta el último de mis días, te lo prometo. Gracias.

Poco a poco camina hacia los suyos y se sienta en la verde grama, acunando a su hijo entre sus brazos, mientras Yokozawa juega con Hiyori embarrándose de helado.

Feliz sonríe Kirishima aquella iluminada mañana, cuando piensa que guardar silencio tal vez lo ha llevado a disfrutar de aquella tranquila paz, donde el amor le sonríe cada día.


End file.
